


Undercover Preparation

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This'll never work if you kiss me like that," John said. "We might as well show up in a police car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This also includes a quick, meaningless kiss between Rodney and an OMC.

John leaned forward slowly, but not too slowly. Rodney hesitated, then quickly moved forward to press his lips on John's in nothing more than a little peck, pulling back again just as quickly.

John gave him a look. "What was that?" he asked.

"A kiss?" Rodney said stiffly, one corner of his mouth moving further down.

"That was a horrible kiss," John said.

Rodney scowled, crossing his arms.

"This'll never work if you kiss me like that," John said. "We might as well show up in a police car."

Rodney rolled his eyes, then uncrossed his arms. "Okay, fine." He leaned forward again, not quite as quickly this time, waiting for John to meet him. Then he pressed his lips against John's for a few seconds, holding his arms stiffly at his side.

When he pulled away, John stared at him. "You can't be serious. They'll never believe that we're a couple if you kiss me like that."

Rodney slumped from his previously tense stance, dropping his gaze.

"This was your idea," John said.

"I said we should go undercover. I didn't say as a couple!" Rodney said.

"But you've got to agree that it makes the most sense. And you love undercover stuff! You get to show off your 'acting talent', right?"

Rodney huffed.

John looked at the open door and leaned a bit closer before saying quiet enough that a passerby wouldn't overhear, "Look, I don't know what the problem is. You've told me yourself that you've given a blow-job once. If you can suck a guy's dick, how hard can it be to kiss me?"

Rodney tensed and looked away again. After a moment he exhaled, then said, "Let's just try this again."

He turned towards John, and John stepped closer and casually put his arm around Rodney, making him tense again. "Relax," John said.

"This isn't very relaxing," Rodney said through clenched teeth.

"It's just playing a role. You love that. Especially when it helps us getting the bad guys. You _live_ for that," John said. "Come on."

Rodney took a deep breath and tried to relax. He leaned forward and met John's lips in a kiss. His hands balled into fists, but he didn't move away until John pulled back first. John frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna give you the benefit of doubt and say that this is _not_ how you kissed your girlfriends. Because if you did, it might explain why you haven't found a new one."

"This is _different_ ," Rodney said.

"The situation yes, but the act itself not. I'm not even asking for tongue or anything. Just a casual kiss that looks real. I never would have thought you'd have such a hard time with this. You're always making fun of _me_ for being bad at the undercover stuff. What's the problem?"

"It's nothing," Rodney said, looking away.

"Well, _apparently not_ ," John said. "We'd be doing paperwork now instead of this if it were nothing."

"It's just... weird to do this with you," Rodney said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

John's eyes widened. "What? You're saying it's me? You think you'd be better with someone else?"

"Yes!" Rodney said with feeling.

John's eyes narrowed. "Okay, let's test that theory." Rodney began to protest, but John had already stepped out into the hall. A minute later he returned with another detective. "Let's see it," John said, pushing Jefferson towards Rodney.

"Aren't you two working on the Halloway case?" Jefferson asked.

Rodney looked at John, then put a hand on Jefferson's waist and planted a casual kiss on his mouth. Jefferson's eyes widened, then he turned to give John a sour look. "What did I say about involving me in your harebrained schemes? No cookies for you the next time my wife bakes." Without waiting for an answer he left.

John stared at Rodney until Rodney dropped his gaze. "It really is _me_ ," John eventually said. "That was...perfect. Casual, like you've done it a hundred times before."

"I told you..." Rodney began but didn't finish.

"That it's weird, yes," John finished for him. "I just don't get why. It's not as if Jefferson is a complete stranger that you'll never see again. I mean what do you think will happen? You think I won't be able to keep my hands off of you because I'm gay?"

"No," Rodney said quietly.

"Then what? Rodney, we've been partners for three years. You've told me everything there is to know about your ex-girlfriends, your parents, your sister. We've saved each other's lives countless times. You've held me in your arms whispering, 'John, don't die. You can't die.' But when it comes to a perfectly innocent kiss to finally close this case, you get tense just thinking about it. At least when it's _me_." The hurt was written all over John's usually unflappable face.

Rodney swallowed and dropped his gaze. He didn't say anything.

"Let's just go to Elizabeth and tell her we need to come up with something else," John said finally, shoulders slumped, mouth forming the beginnings of a pout.

"John," Rodney said, stopping him. "I..."

John looked at him expectantly, and then Rodney took the two steps towards him, put his hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't casual. Rodney opened his mouth slightly and dipped his head to the side until they were at a perfect angle. He moved his lips over John's, eyes shut, kissing John increasingly desperately.

John kissed him back more tentatively, hands moving around Rodney to hold him lightly. Eventually he pulled back, frowning.

Rodney looked at him, his mouth still open, his eyes dipping down to John's mouth before moving back up. Then he turned his face away.

John removed his hands from Rodney's body and took a step back. "I thought... You said the blow-job with that guy was a one-time thing. I got the impression that it was just an experiment. I didn't think you..." he looked at Rodney, still frowning in confusion.

"It _was_ a one-time thing. I've never..." Rodney said. "Not until..." He looked up to meet John's gaze.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"We should talk to Elizabeth," Rodney eventually said, turning to leave, but John caught his arm.

He looked at Rodney, then pulled his face into another kiss. Rodney stiffened for a moment, then melted into John, wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss eagerly. John deepened the kiss, moving one hand into Rodney's hair and pushing his tongue out to meet Rodney's.

John groaned, and Rodney pushed forward until they stumbled into the table.

Suddenly there was a sound of someone tapping the door and clearing their throat. They turned to the door, not letting go of each other.

"Jefferson told me I might want to check in with you," Elizabeth said, "but it looks like you're _well_ prepared for the undercover job." She raised one eyebrow.

"We're good," John said, sounding a bit breathless. "No problems."

"You know me. I can play any role to perfection," Rodney said, lifting his chin.

"Then I take it you won't need to be 'preparing' any more. At least not here. I'll expect your report on my desk tomorrow morning." She gave them a pointed look and left.

John turned to Rodney, his hands on Rodney's shoulders. "Any role, huh?" he said.

"Well, any except pretending that kissing you would just be playing a role," Rodney said.

John took that in, then smiled at him. "I think I'll never be more convincing than for this undercover job."

"Which doesn't really take much," Rodney said, lifting both eyebrows in a condescending expression.

"Hey!" John protested, ruffling Rodney's hair.

"Stop that," Rodney said, slapping the hand away. "I believe you have to do some paperwork."

" _We_ have to do some paperwork," John corrected him. Then he leaned forward, smiling seductively. "And after that I believe we have some practicing to do."

Rodney flushed. "Thorough preparation and all that. For the case I mean."

John leaned forward and whispered in Rodney's ear, "For everything."

Rodney shuddered and took a deep breath. "Let's get that report done."


End file.
